Tale of the Wind
by La Mort Cramoisi
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Co. are forced to cooperate with a demon girl. What is her connection to Naraku? And what about Sessho-Maru? Short chapters mean faster updates. Reviews, people. Reviews!
1. A Breed Apart

AN: A quick preview of a fic I am working on. I was previously registered here under another name, but out of embarassment that info is to remain unknown to the general public. If you really wanna know, review this and e-mail me. I'll tell ya. Now, why is this here? 'Cause I'm stuck. I have no confidence in my writing style at the moment. All I'm looking for is a little constructive criticsm to get this going again. No set review amount for now. Umm...flames are welcome if you have something intelligent to say. And if you expect me to take you seriously, don't give me a flame I can't read through the typos. Ummm...that's it! Thanks!   
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ketsueki and certain plot elements. Please don't sue me.   
  
The leaves rustled as the girl swiftly shimmied down the tree. The wind was warm, and it rustled her long hair. It tugged playfully at her clothes, and its whispered long forgotten secrets to her. And Ketsueki Ookami listened. Always she listened. To the wind, on the hill, in the trees, in the forest, around the pond, in this place she had fought so hard to protect. Yes, Ketsueki Ookami always listened to the tale of the wind. She was its guardian. Or was it hers?   
  
Quickly she ran, just for the feel of it. The grassy ground of the glade was wet under her feet, and the young morning sun warmed her back. Ketsueki Ookami ran, and became one with the wind. She was all alone, and she liked it that way. No disturbances, no conflicts, no one to leave her when she needed them most. No one to break her heart... She did not like disturbances, and most of all, she did not like those like her.   
  
The little party walked briskly, refreshed from a full night's sleep. There was a peaceful looking forest ahead, and it was decided that they need not go farther than neccesary when facing such a night. The night of the new moon was upon them.   
  
A fellow traveller came their way on the path, a handsome young man, with a cart full of goods. He was obviously returning from trading with a neighbouring town. He lowered his head to the two young ladies and the smiling monk, but raised abruptlywhen he caught sight of the demons. Because of his town's guardian, he was fairly used to demon presences. However, demons are never nice things to run into. One was small and had hair like fire, with a bushy tail to match. It was smiling in a friendly sort of way, and it beame obvious that it was just a kitsune kit. Nothing too dangerous. The other, however, was tall and lean. He wore a scowl on his face, and his hair cascaded past his shoulders like a mountain avalanche, thick and white. Ears like a dog's peaked out from the thick blanket of white, and aside form the scowl he seemed rather dim. Not acknowledging the hostile demon, he turned his head slightly and spoke to the monk.   
  
"Where are you five headed to, this fine morning?"   
  
One of the girls, dressed in the strangest of clothes, smiled and opened her mouth to reply. "Well, we're-"   
  
"-Don't tell him anything!"   
  
All of the travellers turned and glared at the snow haired demon, his companions doing so witheringly. The monk tapped him hard on the head with his staff.   
  
"And you, Inu-Yasha, don't need to open your mouth and accentuate the fact that you are amzingly dense, but you seem to insist on doing it anyway. We are headed for the forest in the distance. It appears to be a pleasant place to rest."   
  
"True, it is, but this whole area is guarded by a demon girl. If you give the fox-wolf some pretty trinkets from your packs as an offering, she should let you say in peace. But be careful, she doesn't like other demons." 


	2. A Deal in the Dark

Title: Tale of the Wind  
Author: Ketsueki Ookami (No, the OC isn't supposed to be me. I just really liked the name.)  
Rating: Kinda hard to tell right now...Bearing future Sesshô-ness in mind (and a little bit of slash between OCs), PG-13  
Summary: What happens when Inu-Yasha and Co. are forced to team up with a half wolf/half fox demon? What sort of past connection does she have to Naraku? And to Sesshô? Sometimes, things aren't as simple as they seem...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any affiliated characters. I do own Ketsueki Ookami, Washi, Kiba, and Kujaku. I'm just writin' this for fun, and a lawsuit wouldn't really fit with those plans, ya know? So please leave me be.   
AN: Please, people! I'm getting inspired again! Reviews!  
Chapter One: A Deal in the Dark   
  
The tall, handsome figure paced the cave restlessly. When would those morons show up? He wasn't one to tolerate lateness, but then he wasn't one to ask for help. Today was just full of surprises...Stretching languidly, the demon lord landed a glancing kick to his retainer's head and settled himself down for the wait.  
  
"Listen, when we go in there you two just keep your hopeless mouths shut and-"  
  
"Washi, why should Kiba keep his mouth shut? He's the full-blood."  
  
"Yeah, I'm the full-blood..."  
  
"Well you wouldnt know it from the way he gets himself into deep shit every other hour that I have to come and get him out of." The black haired half-blood shook his head and thwacked one of his travelling companions soundly across the head. Said companion didn't even blink. "And at any rate, he may have the strentgh, but he lacks the brains. There's no way he'd be able to see what's going on in that demon's head."  
  
"But how could you see it, Washi? You can't see anything!"  
  
Washi turned dangerously on the offending demon. It was true, a scar ran all the way across his eyes. He had acquired it during a fight with some full-blooded demons who seemed to think that getting rid of him was doing the world a favor. He'd showed them just who was getting rid of who. "Kujaku...", he hissed. It was a dangerous hiss, a quiet challenge to battle. Demon or not, it wasn't one Kujaku would ever accept. He was the youngest in the travelling party, half-blood son of Kiba. Fighting really wasn't his forte. "Kujaku...do you want to say that again, Kujaku?"  
,br> Kujaku gulped quite audibly. Washi was vicious, twice as vicious as most demons. He had been embittered by the loss of hiss family and his sight, and he never quite forgave the world for it. He was dangerous, and he wasn't all there, there was no doubting it. _Better to just take his punishment now_, Kujaku thought, _than get killed later_. "I...I'm sorry, Washi..." It was a whisper, barely audible to even his father.  
  
"What was that? Hmmm?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Washi."  
  
A hand swiped across his face quickly and roughly. Claws bit into his skin, leaving four trails of blood running down his cheek. "You had better be sorry, you worthless little-"  
  
Kiba finaly had to step in. He may not have been the brightest, he would admit it, but he could handle the moods of his partner like no other. Washi was difficult, but Washi was hurt. He was a child inside, cold and calculating, but a child nonetheless. He longed for comfort and protection, Kiba knew this. If only he could...  
Kiba stepped forward, wrapping strong but thin arms around the winged one. "Washi..." His captive struggled in his grasp momentarily, but soon relaxed. "Washi...", Kiba hissed comfortingly yet seductively. "Calm yourslef. He's a child-"  
"I am not!"  
  
"He doesn't look it, but he's a child still. Younger than you, with half the experience. He will learn to hold his tongue in time. Humor him until then, Washi. For me. Please?"  
  
The feathers ruffled under Kiba's arms. Slowly, hesitantly, Washi relaxed into the older man's arms, obviously displeased but willing to settle for now. "Fine. But only because you asked so nicely. And you owe me. Payback's gonna be hard..."  
  
Kujaku watched curiously through this whole exchange. There was something going on between those two. But what?  
  
The trio padded softly into the cave, hardly daring to breath. The demon lord they were meeting with didn't even bother to stand. He did, however, open is eyes lazily and glare as though they were the most disgusting beings he had ever laid eyes on.   
  
Washi didn't se the glare, of course. Washi didn't need to. He knew what he was doing. He bowed deeply, and let his large black wings droop to the ground in a gesture of servitude. The demon lord made a small noise in his throat, accepting the gesture. "We are pleased...ah...Sesshô-maru-sama, to be of service to you. What is it you wish of three such as ourselves?"  
  
Sesshô-maru nodded appreciatively at the show of manners before responding. "I have a...pest I wish you to rid me of. A half-demon." Washi tensed quite visibly. "He is my half brother, and he has something of mine."  
  
"If I may ask, what is it he possesses?" Washi was a genius, even Kujaku had to admit it. The tone of his voice was always even and humble, and he never straightened the slightest bit, even in those tense few moments. He had pleased Sesshô-maru greatly, something that not even his father could have done...no, especially not his brash father. Kiba cared little for negotiations or plans. He was untamed and spontaneous. He did, however have a kind heart, as proven by Kujaku's continued exsitence.  
  
He possesses a sword, forged from my father's fang. I'm sure you can see why I'd want it back."  
  
"Of course. I will personally retreive the sword for you, and teach that mangy cur a thing or two about touching your rightful possessions, m'lord."  
  
"Very well. I will contact you in one week. Do not think you can escape me. If you are half as smart as you pretend to be, you will either have the sword or be long dead. If you should be without the sword, and still breathing..."  
  
"I understand perfectly."  
  
"As you should." And with that, Sesshô-maru picked himself up, and walked to the entrance of the cave, kicking Jaken in front of him the whole way. When he reached sunlight and fresh air once more, he heard a low growl and felt eyes upon him. _Damnit!_ He had forgotten about her. How could he forget about her?! At any rate, he was leaving. She wouldn't bother him. She wouldn't dare. What had happened all those years ago was hardly worth her life... 


	3. A Simple Mind

Title: Tale of the Wind  
Author: Ketsueki Ookami (No, the OC isn't supposed to be me. I just really liked the name.)  
Rating: Kinda hard to tell right now...Bearing future Sessho-ness (and some slash between OCs) in mind, PG-13  
Summary: What happens when Inu-Yasha and Co. are forced to team up with a half wolf/half fox demon? What sort of past connection does she have to Naraku? And to Sessho? Sometimes, things aren't as simple as they seem...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any affiliated characters. I do own Ketsueki Ookami, Washi, Kiba, and Kujaku. I'm just writin' this for fun, and a lawsuit wouldn't really fit with those plans, ya know? So please leave me be.   
  
Chapter Two: A Simple Mind  
Ketsueki growled viciously, ferally at the demon on her land. She knew him. There were others...yes, she smelled them, but she knew this one...  
  
He looked up and their eyes met. Like so many times before... And yet so unlike all those times. Her eyes had been gentle then. His eyes were never gentle. But hers had been, until that day...  
  
Flashes of blood, of pain, of fire, swept through her mind. The bastard. She would never forgive him. Never. May his cold and calculating soul be trapped for eternity in the seventh depth of hell. See if she cared. _Deserter..._  
  
Sesshô-maru cursed himself inwardly. He should have known better! Outside, he may seem calm and cool, but inside his mind was a furious tempest of self depreciation. He should have known better! How, how could he do something so foolish as meet her eyes?! This was her land. He knew it. And now she knew that. And she would be after his blood.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
When the little travelling party neared the glade, Inu-Yasha tensed visibly. _Something's wrong..._  
  
Kagome was the first to notice. "Inu-Yasha? Are you alright?"  
  
The dog demon shook his head. "No..yeah..it's nothing...just leave me alone, will ya?!"  
  
His faithful 'shard detector' gave him a glare and a 'Sit, boy.' "Jeeze, bite my head off why doncha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was too busy concentrating to even yell at her for being slammed to the ground. _He's gone..._  
  
Soon, the little party reached a small shrine in the middle of the glade. Miroku suggested they leave a thing or two for the 'fox-wolf', as the man had called her. Eventually, Sango and Kagome had decided on a bracelet, a necklace, and some food. Inu-Yasha had scoffed at the thought of leaving a demon _jewelry_, but Shippô was all too willing to point out that the man had said "pretty", and the bracelet and necklace were just that. Not wanting to get eaten in his sleep, he tossed some acorns and seashells from his unfathomably deep pockets onto the pile. Miroku added a very small scrap of red silken cloth he had probably acquired ripping off a feudal lord, Inu-Yasha refused to add anything (except the damn necklace if someone would get it off him), and then they were off looking for a good place to camp.  
  
Once they were well out of hearing range, a fit of quiet giggles sounded from the treetops. Ketsueki Ookami was watching. And she was amused...  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Inu-Yasha woke deep in the night, a sense of...something...gripping him. There was someone watching him. He knew it. But who? It wasn't...him. But it felt like him... He tried to hop silently out of his tree (fairly unsuccesful in that endeavor) and searched the perimeter of the camp. There was a demon... A fox. No, a wolf. The 'fox-wolf'?   
  
"Not tired?"  
  
"Yaah! What are you- If you think you're getting the jewel-"  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Who are you yelling a-aaaAAAAH! WHO IS **THAT**?!"  
  
Needless to say, the rest of the group was awake now. The offending creature, a smallish demon woman dressed much like Kikyo, smiled at the highly miffed Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "Danger in forest. Watch backs. Ketsueki Ookami no lie." Then the demon faded from view.  
  
"What the hell was tha-"  
  
"AAAAAH!"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to find the demon watching...well, his back.  
  
"Easy sneak up on you. No good. You trust Ketsueki, or you always stupid?"  
  
"Hey, bitch! Who do you think you're calling stupid?!"  
  
But Ketsueki was gone.


	4. Disillusionment

Title: Tale of the Wind  
  
Author: Ketsueki Ookami (No, the OC isn't supposed to be me. I just really liked the name.)  
  
Rating: Kinda hard to tell right now...Bearing future Sessho-ness (and some slash between OCs) in mind, PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Inu-Yasha and Co. are forced to team up with a half wolf/half fox demon? What sort of past connection does she have to Naraku? And to Sessho? Sometimes, things aren't as simple as they seem...  
  
AN: I'm really sorry about how long it took to update this. I was trying to find a way around writing this opening scene, but it can't be done. It's just plain necessary to the plot later. It definitely isn't graphic, and it really shouldn't be anything to warrant a higher rating. (Which was why I was looking for a way around it, I'm too lazy to change the rating.) So, as applies to everything I write, if it bugs you, tell me nicely. If you flame me, I will mock you cruelly and publicly. Thanks to all of my reviewers whose names I don't have on hand at the moment, but just know that I acknowledge your existence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any affiliated characters. I do own Ketsueki Ookami, Washi, Kiba, and Kujaku. I'm just writin' this for fun, and a lawsuit wouldn't really fit with those plans, ya know? So please leave me be.  
  
Chapter Three: Disillusionment  
  
Moans. Growls. The scent of sex. To say Kujaku was shocked, well...to say it was an understatement was an understatement. His father and Washi...There must be a good reason...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba lay half dressed, holding Washi in his arms, enjoying the peace before the other woke up. It had not been kind, it had not been gentle, but his debt was repaid. What it had been was two fully grown and dangerous male demons vying for the top. Two fully grown and highly deadly male demons. They both had their cuts, scratches, bruises and the like, but nothing that wouldn't heal by the next morning. The thing to truly worry about was, 'Had Kujaku heard?' Kiba, though he had immense faith in his bumbling son, was a bit unsure as to whether or not Kujaku could handle the thought of his father and another male. Yes, it had been so long since his mother died. But then, Kiba had been with Washi before that. And it wasn't like he could just leave the blind eagle demon. The consequences of that decision would be a force to be reckoned with, for sure.  
  
Washi stirred slightly in his arms, and his stomach let out a growl. Kiba chuckled. How like Washi. Always thinking of food. During a fight? Thinking of food. Making negotiations? Thinking of food. Making love? Thinking of food. Always. And no one was supposed to know. He tried so hard to look so strong. But he was a screw-up just like the other two.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kujaku peeked his head into the cave. "Father, why are you holding...-"  
  
"He was talking in his sleep. Something about disemboweling you..."  
  
Oh. Well there it was, a very good reason. "That was...well...Washi-ish of him."  
  
At that moment, Washi's stomach decided to make itself heard again. Kiba chuckled. "I'll go hunting, then. A hungry Washi is never a good thing."  
  
"No. It's not. Maybe you should bring something solid back. I don't think Washi likes blood soup very much."  
  
"Guess not. But it's better than watching him tear a fresh carcass apart with his mouth..."  
  
"Yeah...but you should still bring back something solid!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Fresh meat. Happy?"  
  
Kujaku smiled brightly, having done something right for Washi or a change. "Yes, father."  
  
Kiba untangled himself from his lover and strolled off humming. Kujaku looked nervously down at the still sleeping Washi. Disembowel him, huh?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha was going to kill something soon. He had been all over the glade once he had his demon powers back, and he still couldn't find her. Of course he could smell her, the whole glade smelled like her. It was her land. But that was no help in figuring out where she was. Frustrated beyond all belief, he slumped down next to a tree and sighed.  
  
"Looking for some one?"  
  
And promptly jumped out of his skin. The fox-wolf was standing right in front of him!  
  
"Hey, listen you bitch-"  
  
"Do not call me that. This is my land."  
  
"Huh? Hey, you weren't talking like that last night!"  
  
"No, I was not. It is always best to let your enemy underestimate you. But you have proven to be no enemy. Indeed, I think you need my help."  
  
Inu-Yasha was livid. He didn't need anyone's help. "Now listen you-"  
  
"Do you not want my help?"  
  
"I wouldn't take your help if you begged me to!"  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well then out of my way, if you will. I must go and rid myself of your brother."  
  
"Sessho-maru?! What do you have to do with Sessho-maru?!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
End AN: I am going to institute a review limit on this one, just because I can tell you right now the story will be long. I will not update until I get ten reviews, and then I will post whatever I have written, which could be a pretty good chunk of text. If you want an update faster, you'll just have to start recommending it to people. You could the horrible thing that I do, and make your friends read it. Half the time I get my friends hooked on a fic just because I made them review to get an update sooner. Evil me. 


End file.
